


【爱忠】辞职申请书

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 爱之介x菊池忠，狗血办公室霸道总裁爱上我
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 11





	【爱忠】辞职申请书

神道爱之介怎么都没有想到，今天早晨迎接他的第一份礼物是来自菊池忠的辞职申请书。  
  
室内的温度刚刚好，在爱之介走进办公室之前空调就已经设定到了他最喜欢的24度。咖啡的甜度也刚刚好，在他拿过咖啡杯之前就已经按照他喜好的比例调配完毕。菊池忠的表情也刚刚好……不对，仔细看看，那家伙是在笑吧？！！  
  
那个一贯面无表情只是听从自己指示的菊池忠嘴角带着一丝笑意，虽然像以往一样笔挺地站在一旁但是怎么看都多了那种名为自由的气场。  
  
“为什么？”爱之介憋了半天只挤出这么三个字。  
  
是啊，为什么？！虽然自己总是让他996甚至007每天上班时间处理公务下班时间处理S的事情偶尔还PUA他说他是狗并且让他常常24小时待命有时候还要兼职剪辑工帮他拼接S赛场上的录像还要查看监控防止警察突然过来还得超速开车在警察来的时候把自己带出场地。  
  
但是自己付的报酬也是足够的啊！毕竟放眼市场上他给的薪水是妥妥的非常多，而且一般来说，对老板不满不应该是先暗示一下工资不够或者加班时间太长吗？这么毫无预警的辞职……是不是中了彩票？  
  
而菊池忠则是像往常一样把今天要过目的资料整整齐齐叠在一起，放在了他的办公桌上，平淡地说出自己的原因，“想休息一阵子。”  
  
啊！是不是假期给的太少了。菊池忠有多久没休过假了？在他的印象里似乎这家伙也没什么爱好，所以理直气壮地让他一直加班。爱之介开始进入反思模式。  
  
“一阵子是多久？”  
  
“还没想好。”  
  
看来他是下定了决心了。辞职有一个月的noticing period，所以接下来的一个月他还是会在这里做自己的秘书。  
  
菊池忠不是那种会一时兴起就头脑发热的类型，辞职估计也是深思熟虑过后的选择。难道是要回老家结婚了？！不对，如果是真的，那群八卦的姑妈肯定第一个就开始八卦了，哪来会藏到现在。在内心过了数百种猜测之后，爱之介终究还是放弃了询问，只是点了点头。  
  
那么，需要招聘一名的新的秘书。  
  
并且这位新的秘书经常需要24小时待命还不能泄露S赛场的秘密也不能对自己有所不满还要负责维护好各界的关系并且工作能力足够优秀还要人品好不会随便说出自己的秘密尤其是关于S的事情一旦被外界知道了神道家可就会有大麻烦啊！  
  
比起新招聘一名秘书，怎么想都是努力挽留一下菊池忠来得更加实在。  
  
于是在第二天，菊池忠像往常一样来到自己的工作岗位上，却发现爱之介已经早早地坐在了那里，然后掏出了一捧玫瑰花递到了他的面前。  
  
“……”  
  
菊池忠显然不知道这是什么情况，这个一向看起来自恋且高冷的少爷今天是哪根筋搭错了？  
  
菊池忠看了看捧着玫瑰花就差单膝跪地的老板表情复杂，半晌后只轻轻摇了摇头表示自己决心已定。爱之介仍然不肯放弃，打开了旁边的音响放了一首「Please Don’t Go」，然后从旁边掏出了一把玫瑰花瓣洒在了空中营造出浪漫气息max的感觉，然后认真看着他的（已经辞职了的）秘书，发出了痛心疾首的呼喊，“忠，能不能别走？！！！”  
  
“……”菊池忠沉默看着他，终于开口道，“少爷，别这样，不是你的原因。”  
  
爱之介愣了一下，他是当真的吗还是在客气？扪心自问，自己确实不算个好老板啊。  
  
“工作我会交接好的，您放心好了。”为了安抚他一般，菊池忠补充了一句。  
  
“S的事情呢？”  
  
“如果您找到了合适的候选人，我马上可以交接。”  
  
说得轻松啊，爱之介长叹一口气。一个月之内找到合适的候选人哪有那么容易。  
  
俗话说得好，有些东西直到要失去了才会珍惜。下班后的爱之介躺在自家的真皮沙发上盯着天花板发呆，都忘了收看今天的S赛场实时转播，甚至菊池忠的敲门声都没有听到。菊池忠见他没有反应，默默拿出钥匙打开了门，然后拿过桌上的遥控器打开了全景屏幕。  
  
“今天的比赛。”菊池忠提醒着他。  
  
“哦，好的。”  
  
见今天的爱之介对滑板都提不起兴趣，菊池忠只觉得实在太奇怪了。自己不过是提了个辞职，秘书这种岗位很轻松地就能找到人来替代吧？至于S的事情，虽然麻烦了点，但以爱之介的脑力和财力，用给自己的薪水怎么都能找到合适的接管对象，实在不行，去S的参与者里物色一个也可以吧。  
  
但自家老板因为自己要辞职的事情这么失魂落魄，菊池忠还是觉得有些过意不去。于是今天从神道家回去后，他就开始着手整理合适的管理S的名单。爱之介为他所付出的薪酬远远超过市场价，他相信总会找到合适的接管者。  
  
排除未成年的学生，排除樱屋敷薰这种有钱人，再排除脾气比较暴躁显然不适合做管理者的……呃，好像也没剩下几个人了。  
  
还真是有点头痛啊，不过最终还是勉强筛选出了几个人。  
  
  
  
第二天，迎接菊池忠的从玫瑰花换成了红地毯，并且两边放满了精致的鲜花，鲜花上面印着「Please Don’t Go」的字样。菊池忠扶了扶额头，装作什么都没有看到，然后把自己昨天整理出来的名单交给了爱之介。  
  
“这是我筛选过的合适接管者，少爷。”菊池忠面色平静，似乎丝毫没有被红毯和鲜花所影响。  
  
爱之介接了过来仔细看了看，点了点头。既然菊池忠真的去意已决，也只好这样了。  
  
  
  
第一位面试者。  
  
菊池忠带着他来到了爱之介的私人办公室，为了保险起见用的是爱抱梦一贯的夜间装扮，来人立刻激动地仿佛来到了追星现场，一路大叫着「终于见到Adam了！！！！」然后兴奋地手舞足蹈的时候被菊池忠轰了出去。  
  
第二位面试者稍好一些，戴着眼镜看起来十分稳重。但走进来的一刹那就跟变了个人似的，摘下了眼镜紧紧握着爱抱梦的手不肯放开，还说回去以后一定不要洗手了。菊池忠以「不知上下级的界限」为由也把他轰走了。  
  
第三位面试者是一位姑娘，菊池忠已经不会被这种安静的外表迷惑了。果不其然，她一走进来立刻开始两眼放光，一上来先用800字表达了对爱抱梦的爱意，说道激动的地方竟然落泪了。菊池忠以「工作和感情无法划分」为由把她请走了。  
  
……一点都不顺利。  
  
菊池忠很头痛。  
  
“对不起，是我筛选的不够仔细。”菊池忠向他道歉，“明天我再提供一份新的名单。”  
  
都到了这种时候了，爱之介才觉得，自己压根就不在乎新助手如何，其实S的运营已经趋于稳定，稍微找个头脑正常点的普通人，甚至不需要什么标准就能搞定一切，反正有他神道在背后撑腰。从始至终，他在乎的不过是菊池忠要离开这件事。  
  
过于习惯菊池忠在身边了，竟然想象不出来他不在会是怎么样。  
  
  
  
招募新助理的事情先告一段落，爱之介还是不愿意面对菊池忠去意已决这件事。  
  
结果就这么拖着拖着，就到了离职前的最后一天。这天菊池忠依然向往常一样来到他家里，提供出来剪辑好的S赛道录影就准备告退了，但这时又被爱之介叫住了。  
  
  
“最后一天了，不多留一会儿吗？”  
  
  
菊池忠并没有和任何人说过他离职的理由。他工作一向严谨而认真从未有任何差错，对当前的工作强度和压力也没有不满，说是工作狂也不为过。离职的原因——  
  
前段时间爱之介对S的热衷程度和对某位新人的痴迷程度让他久违出现了不爽的感觉。虽然按照往常的效率帮他尽职尽责剪辑好每一份视频，但渐渐感觉到了力不从心，不是工作上而是心理上。而最近姑妈们又在帮爱之介寻觅着合适的结婚对象，自己碰巧遇到过了其中一位，明明是温文尔雅的女性，却看到的时候很生气。  
  
再这样下去绝对要影响工作的。因此才提出了辞职，毕竟，要做就要做到完美，做不到完美就好不如不做。  
  
  
菊池忠回过头来，不知是不是错觉，感觉爱之介好像看起来有点寂寞的样子，出于不忍还是重新回到了他旁边，只是爱之介的眼神看起来有些异样，不像平时一样自大或是疯狂。想说什么终究没说出口，心里的万般滋味只化作了一句话。  
  
“对不起，少爷。”  
  
其实也没什么好对不起的，不过是个人的自由选择罢了。  
  
但是爱之介一想到从此往后可能都见不到他就觉得整个人要疯掉了。  
  
那双直直看着自己的绿宝石色的眼睛还是那么平静，西装和领带还是那么一丝不苟，衬衫最上面的一颗纽扣让领口显得严严实实。  
  
如果终究要失去的话，还不如自己来先一步来据为己有。  
  
  
  
几乎是下意识地扯过来菊池忠的领带，爱之介仔细端详着他的脸，哪怕遭遇这么一下突然的袭击也不为所动，只是静静看着自己。  
  
为什么啊，为什么你永远都这么平静。  
  
让人……不由得想要狠狠破坏掉。  
  
对爱之介来说，从小到大鲜少有他求之不得的东西或人，而像菊池忠这样无论如何也要离开，让他完全乱了方寸。  
  
  
牙齿狠狠撞击在对方的唇上，甚至渗出了一点血，爱之介仔细舔舐过伤口。哪怕是接吻，那双绿色的眼睛也没有闭上，而是直直看向他的眼睛，甚至让他生出了一丝心虚感。  
  
为什么这种时候就不逃开了。  
  
明明、已经没有继续留在这里的理由了，不是吗？  
  
缠得过紧的领带在白皙的脖颈上勒出了一道红印，看着菊池忠密不透风的衬衫领口，爱之介的喉结不自觉滚动了一下，脑袋中仿佛有根弦崩开了。但最后的理智让他停下了解开领带的双手，背过身去深吸一口气。  
  
“现在走还来得及。”  
  
菊池忠只是看着他没有说话。  
  
爱抱梦回过头来，发觉自己的（前）秘书又走近一步，并没有要走的意思。衬衫最上面的纽扣已经崩开，隐隐可见藏在衬衫里的锁骨，见菊池忠没有离开的意思，爱之介揽过来他的头，抬起他的下巴然后吻上了脖颈印下一个吻痕。  
  
没有经过太多的扩张就直接进入到他的身体里，也没有半声痛苦的喊叫。像抚摸一条宠物狗一样在他的后颈处反复摩挲着，看着他因为疼痛和快感而潮湿的眼角，尽管如此却还是目光凛冽。  
  
为什么呢、为什么这个眼神，无论如何都不会改变。  
  
西装衬衫被汗水浸湿，露出紧致的肌肉线条，手腕被自己的领带绑在了椅子上，由于互相紧贴的肌肤和交合的下半身面色泛起一丝潮红。想要破坏掉他的眼神，爱之介泄愤一般一下一下撞击着最深处。  
  
“我的狗啊、你为什么要离开？”  
  
那一贯平静的绿色眼瞳似乎终于起了一丝波澜，看向他的眼神却依旧没有半分愤怒。  
  
都被这样对待了，还不会生气吗？哭喊、叫嚷或是干脆踢一脚，依旧什么都没有。  
  
菊池忠仰起头，汗水顺着脖颈淌下来，被绑在椅子上的双手动弹不得，在一下下的冲撞中椅子的吱呀声听起来快要散架了。为了迎合爱之介下意识地抬高了腿，适应了体内的异物感后痛感逐渐消退取而代之的是一阵阵快感，被束缚住的双手忍不住攥紧了椅背中间的横杆。  
  
“呃、哈啊……”  
  
看菊池忠终究还是忍不住呻吟出声，爱之介微笑着咬上他的耳垂以示安抚，  
  
“做的很好，忠。”  
  
尽管已经据为己有却还是想要更多更多，记不清当晚究竟做了多少次，只记得到最后两人浑身的衣服都湿透了，汗水和体液混合在两个人的身上和地上。  
  
都已经到了这种地步，爱之介却觉得还不够。到底怎样才能完全占据这样一个人呢？他从未感到如此迷茫。  
  
而菊池忠此时却突然觉得，看着为自己如此疯狂的爱之介，离开的理由好像不复存在了。  
  
  
  
  
今天室内的温度也刚刚好，咖啡的甜度也刚刚好，除了菊池忠不在原来的地方以外一切如常。  
  
稍微失神了一会儿，在关上办公室的大门的一刹那，突然看到了门口的人。他还是那么神色平静，西装一丝不苟，黑发打理得非常服帖。  
  
  
“我来应聘秘书岗位。”  
  
爱之介的眼中一闪而过一丝惊讶，片刻后就恢复如常，然后接过他的手在手背上印下了一个吻。  
  
“欢迎回来，忠。”  
  
  
END


End file.
